Thor Odinson (Earth-8096)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Odin (father); Loki (step-brother); Balder (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard; Avengers Mansion, New York City, Midgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Warrior | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost | First = | First2 = | HistoryText = Young adventures The son of Odin, the ruler of Asgard, Thor was a spoiled prince who had never left the confines of the walls of Asgard. Thor was raised with his brother Loki, a skilled sorcerer. He was allowed to win every training battle with Odin's elite guard, the Einherjar. After being embarrassed by Sif in battle, Thor followed the Warriors Three on their quest to find the Sword of Surtur. After discovering that the Warriors Three only visit the outpost pub when they leave Asgard, led him and Loki to join the group and search for the sword. This led them to Jotunheim where they were able to secure the sword of Surtur, but due to Thor's inexperience, he could not control the sword properly and ended up killing two Frost Giant sentries. The young Odinson's actions led to a war between the Jotunheim and Asgard. After Algrim the Dark Elf took the sword and attacked Odin, Loki was able to kill him, and Thor was able to end the war. Family dispute After defending the immortal realm of Asgard for centuries, Thor grew weary of the endless cycle of violence in his native land and found himself drawn to Earth, or Midgard as his kind call it, feeling that his power could be of more use to the fragile mortals who were now facing threats beyond their ability to handle such as the Wrecking Crew. This displeased his father, King Odin, a weakness Thor's evil stepbrother Loki exploited. Becoming an Avenger Against his father's wishes, Thor traveled down to Midgard just as the Odinsleep was about to be underway, and found himself joining the Avengers after a battle with Graviton . Initially there was friction between the noble Thor and the brutish Hulk. After the Hulk had left the team due to a feeling of the team not trusting him, the Avengers had searched in the Arctic Circle for him, but instead found the frozen body of Captain America. It took a while for Steve to get adjusted to the present, but after a battle with Arnim Zola's Doughboy, Rogers had been accepted onto the team. Later him and Wasp had tracked down one of the secret bases of A.I.M while they were performing an experiment on Simon Williams by turning his body into pure ionic energy. Thor and Wasp were then attacked by M.O.D.O.C and almost left in the crumbling building until Thor saved Janet and himself. Gamma World Thor had joined the Avengers when they went to infiltrate the Cube that had been used by The Leader to create an expanding gamma dome. Thor had no need of a gamma suit due to him being Asgardian. After seemingly stopping The Leader's plot, he had activated a second dome in Las Vegas that had affected the remaining Avengers. It was up to Thor, Hawkeye, and the Hulk to stop the Leader. After foiling his plan again, they were able to recruit Hawkeye on the team as well as bring Hulk back on. Masters of Evil A short time after, Thor was walking in the park with Jane Foster when he got a alert from his Avengers Identicard informing him of an attack coming from the Mansion. He was then confronted by the Masters of Evil who captured him until Hawkeye, Black Panther, and Ant-Man were able to free him and his allies. Thor was able to use Mjolnir to summon Hulk back to Midgard for the battle.They all fought together against the Masters of Evil until Enchantress had summoned them away. Thor assisted the Avengers against a Kree Sentry that attacked Janet and her friend Carol Danvers. When it was revealed by Captain Mar-Vell that the Sentry had contained a Nega Bomb, the Avengers threw everything they had at it before Wasp found a weak spot and destroyed the robot. After the robot was destroyed, Thor had to throw the bomb into the vastness of space where it would not hurt a soul. The Kang Dynasty When Kang the Conqueror had come to kill Captain America due to his presence causing untold destruction in the future, Thor and the rest of the Avengers came to the Captain's aid and fought against Kang. They distracted Kang long enough for Iron Man to use his Kang's Time Chair against him and weaken him enough for him to flee back to his ship. When Kang had led a full-scale invasion against Earth, Thor and the other Avengers led the defense of New York and him and Hulk had made a bet to see which of them could destroy the most Scarab Fighters. Tony had eventually found the location of Kang's ship in space and prepared to attack his base. Iron Man had made special space suits for Thor and the rest of the team. As the team was launching into space, Kang launched a laser beam that would destroy all of New York in an instant. Thor was able to use Mjolnir to knock the energy beam back to his ship. This had knocked him out and the Ultron-Bots delivered him to a nearby hospital where he woke up to be greeted by Jane Foster and Janet van Dyne. Casket of Ancient Winters There was also friction between Thor and team leader Iron Man; Thor developed a dislike of mortal science, which he saw as evil. Iron Man, himself a scientist, engineer and inventor, resented Thor's constant criticism of technology and eventually retaliated by pointing out instances where magic threatened both the team and innocent people; ultimately the two were forced to put their differences aside when the machinations of the Dark Elf Malekith threatened Midgard. He later helped the rest of the team against Hydra. Ultron When Thor found himself blocked from returning to Asgard, he had to swallow his pride and ask Iron Man for help in pinpointing a weak spot in the barrier that blocked him from his home. While asking for his help, Ultron had gained sentience and sought to destroy the Avengers. When Thor attempted to attack the machine, Ultron seemingly vaporized him, but he later awoke in a field with Amora The Enchantress. After breaking free of her illusions, Amora returned him back to Earth, but warned him that Earth would soon be doomed. Once he returned, he attacked Ultron with everything he had but with every hit, Ultron would just reform his broken part. All seemed lost, but after Ant-Man had gone inside and reprogrammed him with the logical statement that Ultron was part of the problem he was trying to solve, he self-deactivated. War for Asgard When the Masters of Evil had located the Norn Stones, the Avengers had split up across the globe in hopes of finding the stones before them. Thor had gone to a former Hydra base where Baron Zemo and Enchantress had been guarding a stone. When Thor found them, but was imprisoned by Enchantress who had unleashed creatures from across the Nine Realms onto Midgard, but when doing so Zemo had put a collar on the Enchantress that would force her to put the creatures under Zemo's control. After breaking free, Thor ordered the Avengers to destroy the stones. After each member did as told, they were all sent across the Nine Realms, with Thor being sent to Asgard where he was greeted by his devilish brother, Loki. When Thor awoke in Asgard, Loki trapped him and explained his entire plan to him. He revealed that he had started his plan to keep Thor on Earth a long time ago. The mass breakout of super villains and the formation of the Masters of Evil was also revealed to be his doing. He then began to torture Thor with his newly acquired powers that he took from Odin while he was in the Odinsleep. Thor remained imprisoned by Loki until his teammates returned with new allies to free him and fight Loki. When Giant Man destroyed the encasing of Yggdrasill, Loki's power returned to Odin who then sent him to be tortured by Jormungand. After defeating Loki, Thor decided to stay on Asgard until his people regained their strength. Broken Seal Some time after Loki's conquest, Thor stayed on Asgard while the rest of the Avengers left. At one point, Surtur was released from his seal and was on the rampage. When he knew about this, he calmly but worryingly stated that the Earth's fate was up to the Avengers now. Skrull Invasion When the Skrulls invaded Iron Man sent an emergency message informing him of the situation and that he was urgently needed in Washington D.C. When he arrived, a system that could kill every human on the planet was activated. Being an Asgardian, Thor was not affected and flew into orbit destroying every singles satellite, saving all of humanity and indeed freeing Earth from the Skrulls. At the mansion he said that the Skrulls had turned them against each other. He said buildings and bones could be easily fixed but their friendships and trust would take much longer to repair. | Powers = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mjolnir | Notes = * Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman. | Trivia = * Character appears in Hulk vs. Thor, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Thor: Tales of Asgard. * The voice actor for Thor on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Rick Wasserman, had previously voiced the Hulk in the animated film Planet Hulk which was loosely based on the comic series of the same name. * Despite the fact that the Hulk Vs. Thor film allegedly took place before The Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes, Thor doesn't recognize the Hulk when they teamed up against Graviton. He actually ends up mistaking him for an ogre or a troll though it's very possible that it's because Avengers EMH took chronologically took place before Hulk Vs Thor. * Unlike the original comic, Thor does not assume the form of Donald Blake when separated from Mjolnir for more than a minute. This is probably a reference to the modern Thor comics. * In Season 1 of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Thor wears a costume that is quite similar to the one from the original Silver Age Marvel comics. * In the season 2 of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Thor dons a costume based on the Olivier Coipel designs from the modern Thor comics. * As of Deadliest Man Alive he has appeared in 35 of 43 episodes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Тор Одинсон (8107) Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Odin Family Category:Thor Family